Des larmes à l'aéroport
by LeeNuJoon
Summary: OS - EXO-M / Lay x OC : Oubliant la promesse que je t'ai faite, j'ai glissé ma tête dans mes mains. Comme un enfant qui avait été abandonné, j'ai pleuré au milieu de l'immense aéroport. Je sentais les regards curieux des passants, mais je les ignorais. J'ai essayé de t'imaginer en face de moi à nouveau, mais je ne vis rien, juste une figure floue... [...]


Je le tira en arrière, surprise par cette déclaration soudaine. Je pouvais sentir toute la tension monter dans mon corps, regardant vers le bas de la table, j'ai prié pour que tu ne le remarque pas.

« Je vais en Corée du Sud. Une célèbre agence de talents, la SM Entertainment, m'a demandé de les rejoindre. »

Je pouvais sentir que tu me regardais, en attendant ma réponse. Mon cerveaux cherchaient désespérément les mots justes à dire.

« Félicitations Yi Xing ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. » Je n'ai pas tout à fait menti. J'ai toujours admiré les efforts qu'il a faits pour parvenir à son rêve. Il n'a jamais permis à quiconque ou a quoi que ce soit de le rabaisser dans la réalisation de son rêve. C'était ce genre de passion, que je n'ai jamais eue. Sa passion est comme un sort qui m'a attiré.

« Quand vas-tu partir ? »

«La semaine prochaine. » Le ton de ta voix a baissé, comme si tu étais un peu déçu ou contrarié.

« Yi Xing, c'est une grande opportunité. Ne laisse rien te retenir ! » J'ai dit ce que je voulais dire, même si cela me faisait mal. Je souhaite sincèrement son bonheur. Il a toujours voulu être un artiste. Je serais une personne horrible si j'essayais de l'arrêter.

« Tu ne sembles pas bouleversé. Je ne vais pas te manquer ? Tu veut me faire du mal ? » Tu ris vers la fin pour alléger l'atmosphère qui nous entoure.

« Je ne suis pas contrarié parce que je suis fière de toi. Tes débuts en tant qu'artiste sera un grand jour et je serais ta fan numéro un ! Alors, je me vanterais à tout le monde en disant que le grand Yi Xing est mon meilleur ami... Tu ne m'oublieras pas une fois célèbre, pas vrai ? »

Tu secoue la tête énergiquement. « Bien sûr que non ! »

« Alors, c'est tout ce qui compte. » Je me suis levé, t'enveloppant de mes bras. Si je pouvais, j'aurais voulu m'accrocher à toi pour toujours et ne jamais te lâcher. Tu as été comme un pilier de soutien pendant les périodes où j'avais besoin de quelqu'un. Pourtant, c'est à cause de ta gentillesse que je dois continuer à t'encourager, car c'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour toi.

« Tu es tellement talentueux, ne laisse pas ton talent être gaspillé en restant ici. »

« Je ne veux pas ! Mais j'espérais plus de toi. » murmura-t-il dans un souffle. « Nous sommes comme une... Famille. » Tu as ébouriffé mes cheveux, les faisant voler dans toutes les directions. « J'ai besoin de faire une liste avant de partir ! »

Je te regardais avec une expression perplexe, ce qui a provoqué un grand sourire de ta part. Tu as pris un bloc-notes et un stylo dans ton sac et tu as commencé à griffonner quelques choses vers le bas avant de le placer devant moi.

« Numéro un : ne pas avoir de petit ami sans la permission de Yi Xing... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Si Yi Xing n'approuve pas, il ne peut pas être ton ami. » J'ai roulé des yeux tant c'était ridicule.

« Numéro deux : même si tu es épuisée, tu ne dois pas oublier d'écrire, téléphoner ou d'envoyer des messages à Yi Xing, sous peine d'être puni. » La liste a continué, et plus je lisais, plus il était difficile pour moi de retenir mes larmes. À ce moment-là, il était clair que ce n'était pas correct dans le fait que tu devais partir.

Tu as remarqué mon silence, tu as alors posé ton bras autour de mes épaules, me poussant contre ta poitrine avant d'encercler ton autre bras autour de moi. Ces larmes qui menaçaient de tomber depuis le début finirent par gagner.

« Je...Je suis désolée. » Je ne pouvais pas « _**faire semblant **_» plus longtemps. Je déteste l'admettre, mais je n'ai pas réussi ma tâche. La culpabilité me serra le coeur, comme s'il cherchait à me tuer pour mon inutilité. Tu me fais taire, tout en me caressant les cheveux.

« Tout ce que tu veut dire, il suffit de le faire. » m'as tu dit, et des larmes ont coulé de plus belle.

« Tu vas me manquer. Tu vas tellement me manquer que je ne saurais pas quoi faire toute seule. » Après ma confession, ton étreinte s'est resserrée autour de moi, me faisant sentir en sécurité. « Je veux que tu réussisses. Je veux que tu partes en te rappelant comment je vis ma vie heureuse ici. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je veux que tu te concentres sur ce que tu désires le plus, mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de... D'être si triste alors que tu pars dans pas longtemps. Je suis désolée. Désolé d'être aussi égoïste et puéril, je suis désolée. »

Ton regard s'est tourné vers moi. « C'est normal de se sentir comme ça. Je suis heureux d'entendre ces mots plutôt que ceux de tout à l'heure. Ton action de « **_faire semblant_**», était nul. » Je te repoussa... Tu fis la moue. Tu me pinças le nez avant d'essuyer mes larmes avec la paume de tes mains. « Comme un enfant. Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi ? Fait moi une promesse. Une fois que je reviendrais te voir, tu serras plus forte que maintenant. Si forte, que tu n'auras pas besoin d'agir comme ça. »

Je hocha la tête pour montrer mon accord. À nouveau, j'ai encore été obéissante face à toi, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

La semaine passa très vite. Les aux revoir arriva. Certains étaient principalement ici pour te féliciter, alors que d'autres étaient tout simplement venu à cette petite réunion.

À la fin de la semaine, une montagne de cadeaux était empilée dans ta chambre. La plupart, tu ne pourras pas les emmener en Corée. Donc, je m'inquiétais si je devais t'en faire un aussi, ou rien du tout. Les choses utiles sont normalement assez lourdes, pas vrai ?

* * *

Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport, tu t'es tourné vers moi, ressortant ton fameux air malicieux.

« Une semaine c'est assez long pour que tu puisses me faire un cadeau. Où est-il ? » Tu m'as demandé cela si innocemment, que j'en resta bouche bée.

« Ça t'arrive souvent de réclamer des cadeaux ? »

« Tu ne me l'aurais pas donné, si je ne l'avais pas demandé, voilà pourquoi. »

Je t'ai regardé, puis j'ai ensuite fouillé dans mes poches, j'en ai sorti une bague en argent où une fine licorne a été gravé dessus. La licorne était entourée par une fine couche d'or fin, tandis que dans la bague était gravée une phrase : « _**N'abandonne jamais. **_»

« C'est pour la chance, j'espère que tu sera en bonne santé et heureux en Corée. »

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui l'as conçu ? Si tu l'as vraiment fait, alors je dois avoir beaucoup de chance. Tu es mon porte-bonheur après tout. » Tu as sourit bêtement, me faisant rougir de ton commentaire. « Oh, avant que j'oublie. Voici ton cadeau ! » Tu as pris un paquet bleu clair dans ta valise, puis tu me la donnais. « Ouvre le uniquement quand je serais parti. » Tu as ensuite fait un léger sourire gêné. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. « Eh bien, je dois y aller maintenant. »

Nos sourires ont été remplacés par des expressions sérieuses. Mon coeur ce sera à la pensé que tu aller bientôt partir, j'ai pris ensuite une légère respiration, qui me donnera peut-être de la chance de dire quelque chose.

Une fois de plus, tu sembles avoir lu en moi. Tu m'as alors pris dans tes bras, comme pour me protéger de ce qui allait arriver plus tard.

Doucement tu as embrassé mon front. Mes bras se sont glissé instinctivement autour de ta tailler, te resserrant plus près de moi. Je t'ai observé, essayant de mémoriser autant de détails que mes yeux pouvaient prendre.

Puis tu t'es détaché de moi. Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir vivre sans te voir tous les jours ?

« Je dois y aller, sinon je vais rater mon vol. »

Peu à peu, mes bras se sont desserré de ta taille, ce qui t'a permis de partir.

« Je serai de retour, je le promets. »

Ce sont les dernières paroles que tu m'as dites avant de disparaître de l'autre côté, où se trouve l'avion qui t'emmènera loin de moi.

Dès que tu es parti, une énorme tempête de froid a commencé à entrer à l'intérieur de mon coeur. J'ai commencé à paniquer. Sachant le fait que tu étais parti ne me rassurer en rien du tout.

Je ne l'ai pas voulu. **Je n'aime pas ça.** Je déteste le fait que tu m'aies laissé derrière.

Oubliant la promesse que je t'ai faite, j'ai glissé ma tête dans mes mains.

Comme un enfant qui avait été abandonné, j'ai pleuré au milieu de l'immense aéroport. Je sentais les regards curieux des passants, mais je les ignorais. J'ai essayé de t'imaginer en face moi à nouveau, mais je ne vis rien, juste une figure floue... Le fruit de mon imagination pathétique.

Je me sentais désespérée. Je voulais entendre ta voix, mais la seule chose que je pouvais actuellement entendre, c'était le bruit de mes pleures pitoyables.

Je me tourna vers le paquet que tu m'as laissé avant de partir, une des seules choses qui me restait de toi.  
J'ai ouvert le paquet, trouvant à l'intérieur, ton petit mp3, ainsi qu'une lettre de ta part.

J'ouvris précipitamment la lettre, mais je ne pouvais à peine lire à cause des larmes qui me brouillaient la vue.

**_Hé gamine,_**

Comme tu peux le voir, je t'ai laissé avec l'un de mes objets préféré : mon mp3. À l'intérieur, il y a une chanson que j'ai écrit spécialement pour toi. Tu seras la première personne à écouter mon chef-d'oeuvre. Te sens-tu honorer ? Haha.

Écoute là quand je te manquerai. Écoute là quand tu te sens seule. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles voir d'autres personnes quand je ne suis pas là ! Je suis la seule personne avec qui tu peux être faible, d'accord ?

Je vais tellement te manquer, gamine. Je sais que c'est une chose cruelle à dire, mais surtout une méthode pour de dire que je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, que j'ai même pensé à abandonner la Corée, pour ne pas être obligé de te quitter.

J'avais peur de te poser cette question directement, parce que je ne savais pas comment j'aurais réagi si tu m'avais répondu : non. Mais, m'attendras-tu ? Souhaites-tu être ma petite amie à mon retour ?

Si tu le veux, fais-le-moi savoir. Si au contraire tu ne veux pas... Fait juste semblant de n'avoir jamais lu cette lettre.

Amoureusement,  
_**Zhang Yi Xing.**_

Ma main droite couvrant ma bouche, étouffant ma piètre tentative de crier après la lecture de ta lettre. Dans ma tête, je te maudissais. Après avoir passé une année entière à deviner qui j'étais pour toi, tu m'as présenté la réponse après m'avoir quitté.

Furieuse, j'ai composé ton numéro, en espérant que tu n'aies pas désactivé ton téléphone pour le moment.

« Tu as lu la lettre ? » m'as-tu demandé, et je ne pouvais malheureusement pas voir le sourire qui devait sans doute orner ton visage, je voulais tellement te revoir en face de moi.

« **Espèce d'idiot ! **» ai-je hurlé, tentant de paraître en colère, mais comment est-ce que je pouvais l'être ?

J'étais dans la lune après avoir su que tu m'aimais. J'ai entendu un ricanement a travers le téléphone.

« Alors, tu vas m'attendre ? »

« _T_u n'es pas autorisé à regarder d'autres filles en Corée ! Ne pense même pas à aller vers d'autres filles. Ne t'avise jamais d'oublier que je suis ici à t'attendre. Tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner dur afin que je puisse voir tes débuts rapidement, ou sinon je vais me trouver un autre petit ami ! »

« Rien d'autre ? » Ton rire s'amplifia, après avoir entendu mes ordres.

« Ne saute pas de repas. N'oublie pas ta veste juste parce que tu es paresseux. N'oublie pas de te reposer lorsque tu es fatigué. Ne me laisse pas ici trop longtemps. »

« J'ai compris. Je m'en souviendrai. Je reviendrai avant que tu n'es eut la chance d'obtenir quelqu'un d'autre pour me remplacer. Donc ne t'avise pas d'essayer, ou je serais vraiment en colère ! »

L'appel se termina comme ça.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux une fois de plus. Rien n'a vraiment changé. Tu ne m'as pas vraiment quitté.  
J'ai alors écouté la chanson que tu m'as écrit.

* * *

**Oh baby, 不要走**  
_Oh bébé, ne part pas.  
_  
**不要放我一個人等候**  
_Ne me laisse pas seul à attendre.  
_  
**Oh baby, 我在前頭**  
_Oh bébé, je suis juste en haut,  
_  
**還在等你來我左右**  
_et je t'attends pour que tu viennes à mes côtés.  
_  
**Oh baby, 說放手**  
_Oh bébé, tu m'as laissé partir.  
_  
**不想再這樣一個人過**  
_Tu ne veux pas être seule comme ça.  
_  
**放不開愛的是我**  
_La personne qui ne peut pas laisser partir ton amour, c'est moi.  
_  
**想成為你的守候**  
_Je veux être ton gardien._

* * *

Les paroles étaient vraiment adaptées à notre histoire ensemble. La mélodie était belle, et puis il y avait ta voix, apparemment si proche, mais si loin en même temps.

Mais je vais attendre patiemment ici.

**Je te le promets.**


End file.
